


Finwean Vacations

by fandomearth



Series: Russingon fics [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomearth/pseuds/fandomearth
Summary: In a modern setting, Finwe arranges a vacation for his two sons to get along. However, not all things go as planned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my traveling misadventures during spring break 
> 
> I don't own the characters or any of Tolkien's work- Tolkien owns me though

Nolofinwe stared at his half brother with distaste, huffing. Feanaro's glare was not any less menacing.

 

"Why are we gathered here, father?"--At last Nolofinwe asked.

 

Finwe's expression was stern, but his voice was not any harder. "My sons, if you think that I have not noticed your recent quarrels, then truly you must think me blind." 

 

None of the brothers responded, and their father continued. "Arafinwe was correct by saying that I should take a course of action. That is why I have arranged everything for a flight to Alqualonde."

 

"WHAT???"--Nolofinwe and Feanaro exclaimed in unison.

 

"Are you saying that our imbecile little brother convinced you to arrange a WHOLE trip just for us to 'bond'?"

 

"Father, this is no wise choice... We all know that Feanaro had his issues with the Teleri..."

 

"...AND ON TOP OF THIS I HAVE TO STAND THIS IDIOT ALONG WITH ARAFINWE? Have you any idea of his mockery I have to cope with?"

 

Nolofinwe began to rage on as well. "I mock you not, Feanaro. I just simply state the truth. Have you not forgotten that it was you who blazed the entire cruise..."

 

Feanaro's rage ran hot, and soon the fussing turned into yelling, and the yelling turned into hair pulling. 

 

"ENOUGH!"--They heard Finwe's voice, and the two fell silent, ceasing all hair pulling. "This is exactly what I am talking about. Instead of halting your problems like mature adults, the both of you resort to childlike manners."--His voice was heavy with disappointment. 

 

Nolofinwe intervened. "I am sorry, father, but it is not I who begin these fights..."

 

"I am not just reprehending Feanaro, Nolo. Your brother may provoke these quarrels, but it is you who give in to them. It has been decided. You are to go to Alqualonde." 

 

If there had been a smug smile in Feanaro's face by the reprimand of his brother, it was now gone. "I suppose Arafinwe is going, is he not?"--He said bitterly.

 

"No, my son. Arafin has grown tired of mediating your problems. But do not worry; the plane tickets have been arranged."

 

"Are we going alone then? Father, you know better than anyone else that we would not survive together for a week."--Nolofinwe stated.

 

Finwe shook his head. "I would not get my hopes so high, no. That is exactly why you are going with your sons."

 

***

Findekano and Nelyafinwe stood in Finwe's chambers. "Why does grandpa want us here?"

 

Russandol shrugged. "He did not state the purpose of the meeting when he called. Frankly, I am beginning to think that it has something to do with our fathers."

 

Findekano said nothing more, but Russandol could read the fear in his eyes. "Finno, is something wrong?"

 

"It is nothing. For a moment I just thought... No, surely it cannot be so."

"What is it?"--Russandol insisted.

Findekano sighed. "What if he knows about, you know... us? What if this is the reason he has asked to see us?"

 

Russandol understood Findekano's doubt. No matter how much he denied it, the thought had crossed his mind more than once. Finwe had always encouraged their friendship, perhaps because he saw it as a chance to unify the houses of Feanor and Fingolfin. But what now? It was evident to anyone that saw them together that they were something else than just friends, and perhaps their grandfather had suspected it so already. Truly, sometimes he wondered why their fathers had not seen it so. But as Makalaure had said, the two of them were far too blind in their mutual distaste to notice anything else.

 

The door opened, and all amorous gestures between the two were cut off. Their grandfather appeared behind the door. "My grandsons, I am glad you are here."

 

Neither of them answered, for their minds were clouded with fear. "You must know that your fathers have been fighting quite recently."

 

"When are they not?"--Russandol asked, and the three of them burst in laughter.

 

"Precisely, and that is why I have arranged a trip for them to spend a week in Alqualonde. It will do them good to spend some time together. Perhaps if they bond for a week they might learn to tolerate each other more."

 

Findekano and Russandol exchanged a couple of confused stares, and their grandfather proceeded. "Unfortunately, I cannot count on them for not deserting each other for over a week, which is why you are going with them."

 

If their grandfather's last statement had sounded illogical, now they were both convinced that he had lost all judgement. "Does that mean our uncle is not coming with us? He is the only one that can make their quarrels end."--Findekano asked, quite confused.

 

"Besides, we both have college in a week! Unless we travel tomorrow, there is no way we will make it on time for the beginning of the new semester."--Russandol argued.

 

"That is exactly why you are travelling tomorrow. So pack your things, and drag your fathers if you must. The plane leaves tomorrow at nine in the morning."--He proclaimed, and neither of them said nothing more. But as they left, Russandol could swear that he was winking at them.

 

***

"Grandpa is crazy."--Findarato said, giving his nails another coat of blue nail polish.

 

Findekano and Russandol were not so quick to answer as they both were digging for their clothes in the drawers of their dorm. "I know, right? I truly cannot see how our dads are going to bond over a week in Alqualonde."--Said Findekano.

 

"Its more like they are going to pull their hair for a week in Alqualonde."--Russandol muttered.

Findarato chuckled. "True. Although in my opinion, I think he is trying to set you both up for a date or something. I mean, isn't it funny that you both got seats next to each other? Also, he put you two in the same room."--He said, examining the hotel tickets.

 

They stopped digging for clothes, and Findekano sat down. "Are you saying that grandpa SHIPS US? That is by far the weirdest idea I have ever heard."

 

"Maybe. But just think about it. Grandpa technically has two wives. Anyone that sees you together knows that you are gay for each other. Perhaps he thinks that you haven't realized your feelings for each other, and now he is trying to give you a little nudge out the door."

 

Russandol, as amused as he was by Findarato's theory, could not help but to speak. "Well, now that you are speaking of it... When we got out of the room I could swear he was winking at us."

 

"WHAT? Grandpa was winking at us?"

 

Before Findarato could say anything else his phone began to ring. Picking it up with the dried nail polished hand, he answered the phone. "Hey, Turno? What's up?"--A long pause was made, and then Findarato replied. "I'll be there in five minutes."--He hung up and turned towards Findekano. "Your brother just called in. He says he broke up with Elenwe. Again."

Russandol just stared at him in amusement. "So you are you taking him back or...?"

 

Findarato sighed in despair. "I just don't know anymore, Nelyo. We'll see each other in a week, I guess."--He said, walking towards the door and closing it.

 

Findekano rolled his eyes. "I will never understand those two. When they are not together, Turukano is miserable. And when they are together, my brother is still miserable! Eru, if what Findarato says is true, grandfather should focus on those two, not us."

 

Russandol leaned in for a kiss, and soon they were making out on the pile of clothes. Time passed fast, and just as he was about to fall asleep, Findekano's eyes opened as he saw the clock.

 

"Maitimo?"

"Yeah?"

"At what time do we have to leave for the airport?"

"At six. Why?"

"Because its five am, Maitimo. We literally have one more hour to sleep."

 

With a curse, Russandol turned off the lights and set the alarm. "Good night."

 

***

 

  
At six am in the morning, Feanaro was sitting in the car next to his half brother. "I still don't like you any better."--He said, pouting like a child.

"Me neither, Feanaro. But guess what? We don't have to like each other. We just have to get to the damned airport."

 

"Maybe if you weren't slow as a turtle we would get to the airport faster."

 

"Maybe if you didn't bitch so much we wouldn't have to make this trip at all."

 

"Well, maybe if you didn't..."

 

"Alright dad, that is enough."--Russandol said tiredly. 

 

"Can you just not... hate each other?"--Findekano said.

 

Both of them grunted, but no other word was spoken until they got to the airport.

 

Nolofinwe  walked towards the registration machine and scanned the tickets not too eagerly. Yet the machine would not read them so. Frowning, Nolofinwe muttered. "The machine won't work."

 

Feanaro, who had had plenty of waiting for his own accord, pushed his brother from the screen. "Let me show you how it is done, imbecile." He scanned the tickets once more, but the machine did not read them either way. Frustrated, Feanaro began to hit the screen, but all to no avail. 

 

Nolofinwe rolled his eyes. "Let me speak to the airline for a second." He waited in the line while Russandol attempted to calm his father's anger.

 

At last Nolofinwe was called upon, and the employee stared at the tickets in wonder. "This is strange indeed. You have the flights reversed."

 

"Reversed?"--Feanaro said impatiently.

 

"Yes, reversed. Instead of going from Tirion to Alqualonde, the tickets go from Alqualonde to Tirion. It seems that there has been a mistake."

 

"A mistake? Father never makes mistakes! This is impossible!"--He turned to Nolofinwe, who had a small smile on his face. "YOU THINK THIS TO BE FUNNY? WE DROVE ALL THE WAY HERE, AND NOW THIS..."

 

Russandol grabbed his father by the shoulders, just in case he happened to hit his uncle. "Father, calm down!"

 

"Surely this can be fixed? Right?"--Findekano said pleadingly.

 

The airline employee sighed. "Let me see what I have... Ah yes. We have some leftover seats in one of the flights. It is a scale flight, however."

 

"A scale? To where?"--Nolofinwe asked. 

 

"It is from Tirion to Formenos, and then from Formenos to Tirion. That is all I have." 

 

Feanaro looked as if he were done with everything. "Nelyo, let's go."--He said harshly. 

 

Russandol stared at Findekano, who also seemed quite conflicted. "No, father. This is what grandfather wanted us to do." 

 

Feanaro turned red in his rage, and Nolofinwe spoke. "Stop with your temper tantrums, will you? Even your son speaks with more reason than you."--He turned to the airline employee, who also seemed tired of Feanaro's attitude. "We will take the tickets."

 

***

Findekano had thought that the worst part of the trip was over when they landed in Formenos. Truly he was mistaken.

 

For the entire flight, his uncle had cursed, muttered and even kicked the seat in front of him several times. The fact that his seat was next to Nolofinwe's only made the situation worse. He and Maitimo heard them bicker to no end, Feanaro insulting his father and his father responding him crudely. At least, as Maitimo remarked , there was no more hair pulling. In the remainder of time, Findekano fell asleep in Maitimo's shoulder, who had his earphones on to escape the bickering. 

 

Findekano would have not expected the airport at Formenos to be so enormous. They had to take a shuttle to get to the boarding room, and his uncle and father bickered no more until they were off the vehicle. 

 

"This is a waste of time. If you will excuse me, half brother, I will no longer sit here like the baboon you are. I will see you in the airplane."--Feanaro had said.

 

Findekano didn't even have to look at his father to know he was rolling his eyes. "Feanaro, we have to stay together whether you like it or not. The plane leaves in one hour EXACTLY. We do not have time for this."

 

But Feanaro would not heed to Nolofinwe's words and departed the gate. Maitimo sighed, and after calling him to no avail, he  proceeded to search for him. Findekano went with him, not wishing to stray apart from him. 

 

After half an hour of fruitless searching, Maitimo was writhing his hands in despair. "Eru, must he always do this to everyone?"--He exclaimed, not knowing where to go next.

 

"Perhaps we should go back to the boarding room. Maybe he is already there."--Findekano suggested, and Maitimo agreed upon the decision. But alas, the entire airport was so crowded that it took them nearly another half hour to get to the room. Findekano searched for his uncle among the crowd, until at last he saw his characteristic raven hair. "Maitimo, over there!"--He exclaimed, and Maitimo ran towards the figure.

 

"Father!"--He yelled, and Feanaro turned towards him. "We have to get to the boarding room in less than five--" 

 

But Maitimo was cut off by an announcement. _"Passengers from flight 3901 with a destination towards Alqualonde, boarding will begin in less than a minute with passengers from Zone 4. Please make sure to be in your adequate boarding room at the time."_  


 

Maitimo turned a ghastly white, one that Findekano knew very well. "Finno? What flight zone are we in?"--He asked with a quavering voice.

 

Findekano took the tickets out of his pocket, and showed them to Maitimo without a word. " _Fuck_."

 

The plane had left them. And his father? Surely he could not have left without them! "Maitimo? We have to get back to the boarding room. My father could still be there."

 

Maitimo only assented, and his uncle did not even utter a single word. In truth, he looked as if he had been ran over by a car. "What are we going to do?"--Findekano asked Maitimo in a hushed voice. 

 

"We should call grandfather, I guess. But first we have to get to your father."

When they arrived in the boarding room, Nolofinwe was as red as the shade of Maitimo's hair. "YOU SEE THE PROBLEMS THAT YOU CAUSE? YOU DARE CALL ME AN IMBECILE AND THEN MAKE US LOSE THE FLIGHT? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

 

During the five minutes of Nolofinwe's angry rambling, Feanaro said nothing in his defense. For a minute Findekano feared he was to faint, but nothing happened. It was then that Nolofinwe ended his yelling and proceeded to call his father. Findekano could still hear the rage in his father's voice when he was talking to his grandfather.

 

"Yes, father, we lost the plane. No, there are no other flights available. What do you want us to do?"--There was a long silence, possibly in which he was reprimanding him and Feanaro.--"Alright, thank you. Yes, we will not fight anymore."

 

"What did he say?"--Feanaro spoke at last.

 

Nolofinwe looked as if were to scream again, but instead just he spoke in a rough voice. "He said that he expected it. The tickets were bought by internet, so of course they were reversed. He said to head to the nearest hotel, and that by tomorrow he will have the tickets to Alqualonde."

 

The next twenty minutes in the cab were possibly the most uncomfortable part of the trip. Findekano began to wish that at least they began to bicker again, but only silence reigned. Nolofinwe, who was seated in the front, only exchanged hateful glares with Feanaro, which only made the situation even more awkward. At last they arrived at the hotel, and Findekano unpacked the luggage him and Maitimo had made.

 

*** 

 

Nolofinwe sat down in the couch of the hotel room. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

 

Feanaro stared away from his half brother. No matter how much he hated to admit it, this whole thing was his fault. Not just the fact that they had lost the plane, but the whole trip as well. Deep inside him, he knew that his father was right; that he should try to get along with his half-siblings better, especially with Nolofinwe. But he was too proud, too stubborn. "What is it that you want me to say, Nolofinwe?"

"I do not know, maybe an apology?"--He said sarcastically.--"Or are you not brave enough to do so?"

 

Feanaro's eyes burned strongly. "Is that what you want? Fine. I am sorry. Good night."--Having said those words, Feanaro turned off the lights, burying himself in the sheets.

 

But Nolofinwe would not give up so easily, and he turned the lights back on. "Cut it off, Feanaro. We are here because father wants us to get along. Do you not think that we should try to do so, at least for his sake?"

 

"You are always trying to please father. Is it because you know that I have always been his favorite child?"

"I am not trying to gain his favor, Feanaro. I am just simply trying to get along with you."

"Oh, really?"--Feanaro said, a hint of irony in his voice.

"Yes, really."

 

Feanaro stood up from his sheets. "You could have said that earlier."  
"I have _always_ said it. I have forgiven you countless times, I have..."--But Nolofinwe fell silent, not knowing what else to say. 

"You never really _said_ it out loud, did you?

"I guess not."

 

After a long while, Nolofinwe broke the silence. "Why can't we get along, Feanaro? Are we not brothers?"

" _Half_ brothers, you mean."  
Nolofinwe roused. "That is exactly why we can't get along! You call me arrogant yet you are always competing against me."

"You do not understand. Your mother is alive, and you have father. I, however, only have father, and no one else."

"You have Nerdanel and your sons."

"That is different and you know it. Do you want to know why I am always competing against you? Why I have always stood against you? Because I always had father's attention, until you and Findis were born. Because father is now married to your mother, and not mine. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to grow up without a mother?"

"I guess I never thought about that."  
"Of course you didn't."--There was a flash of pain in Feanaro's eyes. 

 

Feanaro walked away from Nolofinwe, heading towards the door. "Feanaro, wait."--He heard Nolofinwe said.--"I am sorry. About your mother. And I am sorry I never thought about your pain like that."

"It wasn't your fault."

 

Another long silence was made between them, but this time Feanaro spoke. "I am sorry for everything I've done, I guess."

 

"Can we not... hate each other?"--Nolofinwe asked softly.

"I don't hate you. I just envied you, that is all."

"Can we be friends then? Or at least, you know... get along like brothers do?"

Feanaro chuckled. "That I can do."

***

"Findekano, I think I am going insane."

"Why?"

"I swear I just heard our fathers laugh."

 

Findekano stirred from Maitimo's embrace and headed towards the wall. "Eru, it is true."  
"That I am going insane?"  
"No, that our fathers are laughing."

 

Maitimo stirred as well. "Grandfather turned out to be right after all."

"And I am glad for it. Every time I hear them argue I feel like we are in _Romeo and Juliet_ , torn between our two families."

"You are such a nerd."--Maitimo chuckled, kissing Findekano's lips. 

"Maybe. But no one is a bigger nerd than you when it comes to travelling."

"If father listened to me, we might be in Alqualonde right now."

"And not having this moment? No, I think I like it better this way."

 

A sudden idea popped into Maitimo's head. "Finno?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Findarato was right. Grandfather ships us."  
"How are you so certain?"

"Well, let us examine the whole trip, shall we? First, the flights are reversed. Grandpa probably knew that we would have to take a scale flight because he is friends with the staff. Then he probably knew that we would miss the flight to Alqualonde because, let us face this, my father always arrives late to the flights. Then he told your father to get to the nearest hotel, and our rooms happened to be magically ready. We are assigned a room for ourselves, which happens to have a matrimonial bed. Coincidence? I think not."

  
Findekano stared at him in awe. "Holy Manwe, you are a bigger nerd than me."

"Maybe."--He said, and their lips encountered once more.

 


End file.
